


Hello Sunshine//Goodnight Moon

by garbagesinboy



Series: Snapshots of a Soft Love- Starker Fluff Drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent as all hell, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagesinboy/pseuds/garbagesinboy
Summary: My love, I wake up to you each day, I kiss you sweetly each night-----Just a short and sweet Starker drabble, domestic fluff. I'm feelin sentimental yall.





	Hello Sunshine//Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is an expansion of a tumblr post that you'll find [here](https://garbagesinboy.tumblr.com/post/173792543775/)
> 
> its just really self indulgent fluff, im weak for that shit l mao. Thank you to [@potentialproblem01](http://potentialproblem01.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for beta reading this, because i am a disaster of typos and Poor Grammar.
> 
> To clarify, 4 years after HOCO, Peter would be 19 when he officially joins the Avengers, and 20 by the time he moves in with Tony.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy! :V

It takes 4 years from the day they met, since Mr. Stark came to his home and they had a talk on Peter’s small twin bed about being heroes. It takes many, many missteps and a little bit of danger and an awful lot of learning. It takes all of high school, his graduation, a solid, real job offer from Stark Industries, and lots and lots of loving, congratulatory _tears_ on May’s part, for Peter to move into the Avenger’s Tower. He’s been calling the little apartment in Queens home since his parents died when he was 7 and May and Ben took him in. It had been a big, scary adjustment, but he knew it was the smart move, something he truly wanted. He’s signed on to Stark Industries as an official intern, signed on to Tony as an actual assistant, signed on to the Avengers as a real hero.

He gets his own room at first, but that doesn’t even last the year. All the time he spends with Tony, in the lab working side by side, they get... close. Very close. Close like ‘spend everyday, almost every hour together’. Close like ‘finish each other’s sentences, probably read each other’s thoughts’. Close like love. Half a year after becoming an official Avenger, and a handful of missions that almost end in loss, Tony finally admits that he couldn’t stand the thought of living without Peter, and Peter admits he feels the same. They take it slow from there, gentle and shy, like teenage crushes, but it’s not too long before things get serious. It took 4 years for Peter to move into the Tower, and it takes 10 months to move into Tony’s suite on the top floor. It takes no time at all for the two of them to fall into a domestic routine.

\---

Peter Parker is a _morning person_ , ‘rise with the sun and start blasting hipster music as soon as he’s out of bed’ person, open the curtains and let _TO MUCH DAMN LIGHT IN_ person. But he makes the coffee, makes breakfast, makes sure Tony makes it out of bed at some point, though the man is apt to whine and try to convince Peter to get back in, sleep the morning away, cuddle, stop being so damn _Awake_ . “ _Peeettteerrrr_ ” Tony will drawl out, lounging in bed in a feline stretch, and grins cheshire-like as he tries to lure the young man back into the warmth of silk sheets. Most days, Peter rolls his eyes, his determination to start the day carrying him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once in a while Peter gives in, curls back up under the blanket with Tony and presses gentle kisses to every part of him, they hold each other and revel in the quiet of soft pillows and ignored responsibilities. But Peter does his best to restrict that to days where Tony isn’t actually very busy (of which there are few).

Tony is _adorably needy_ in the morning. Soft and gentle and honestly unfiltered. He’s too tired to keep up the usual poker face and leans in on Peter constantly, in everything he’s doing. Trying to steal away Peter’s attention or otherwise trying to doze off again on the kid’s shoulder while they lean against the kitchen island, Tony’s arms wrap around his waist as Peter _determinedly_ makes breakfast. He makes french toast and eggs and bacon and he’s getting Really Good at the gluten-free waffles that Tony likes.

Peter lays out Tony’s suit on the bed while the man brushes his teeth, if a suit is required for that given day. Smooths out the fabric neat, and then waits in the kitchen for Tony to come out, mostly dressed but usually in need of some straightening. Peter helps with his tie when he’s still half-fumbling tired, pours out a cup of coffee that he knows Tony _needs_ . Runs through the agenda of business meetings and appearances Tony Stark has to make that day, much to the man’s chagrin. Tony slumps at the breakfast counter, sipping his coffee and reaching out to touch, to hold Peter every time he walks past within arms reach. Pouts and whines when he can’t catch him, refuses to let him go when he can, keeping Peter by the waist in his grasp. Tony loves to be a bother in the mornings, instead of actually getting ready. It distracts from trying to get things done but Peter finds it endearing, can’t bring himself to mind much. He complains for the sake of principle, “ _T_ _ony, I am trying to get ready, please,_ ” but he loves the attention, they both know he does.

Peter thinks Tony’s sleepy, ’ _just woke up and still kinda dreamy_ ’ face is cute. More relaxed. Kind of squishy cheeked and bleary eyed, but so so sweet, always. Stripped of the anxiety and stress that accumulates throughout the day. Clear of the plastic smile the man forces when he’s dealing with the public. In the mornings, he isn’t Tony Stark, Billionaire Genius Philanthropist etc, the man is just Tony, relaxed and wanting for Peter’s attention more than anything else. This Tony is just Peter’s, not for the media and the press, not even for the Avengers or Tony’s closest friends. This Tony leans into having his hair petted, hums happily as he eats the omelette Peter made today.

Peter kisses him, soft and chaste, as he helps button up Tony’s shirt (“ _I’m pretty sure I can button a shirt, I’m a literal genius_ ” “ _Not before two cups of coffee, you’re not_ ”). While Tony finishes getting himself together, Peter flits around taking care of all the _Little Things_ that need doing before the day starts. Washing the breakfast dishes, getting himself dressed and presentable for the day, finding the cap for the toothpaste tube because Tony always forgets to put it back on. It feels good to be this busy in a positive way, to get a lot done early on, to have a morning schedule.

Peter will help Tony get things together to head out for the day, and he’ll take the opportunity to squeeze in as much gentle kissing and light petting and tenderness as he can. Pressing their lips together as he adjusts Tony’s tie, letting Tony nuzzle into the crook of his neck when they’ve moved to the couch to check the day’s news together. Peter takes a moment to run his hands through the man’s lightly-graying hair, under the guise of fixing it proper. It’s not as if Tony isn’t spectacularly loving throughout the rest of day, it's just that mornings are _special_ . Mornings are when Tony is affectionate like he _needs_ it, cuddling into Peter like a cat as they scroll through headlines on a Starkpad. Mornings are one of the few ( _too few_ ) times Tony will allow himself to be doted upon, fussed over, taken care of ( _helped_ ). Peter never wastes these moments.

By the time breakfast is done, coffee is consumed, and everyone's dressed and ready for the day, Morning Tony has transformed alchemy-like back into _Tony Stark_ , who is a busy busy Genius And Business Man And Hero, ready to start his day. Tony’s always _always_ appreciative for the help getting there, of course. He kisses Peter sweetly, lovingly, one more time before he heads out the door.

The two run through some variation of this every morning, routines feel very domestic, very stable, and this? This is Peter’s grounding moment. Helps him focus and relax and reflect on everything that's going right, right now. And Tony’s mornings are brighter and easier since Peter moved into the tower.

\---

Anthony Stark is a Night Owl, _stubbornly nocturnal_ , and doesn’t believe in sleeping before 2am (“ _What am I, a high schooler?? I don’t have a bedtime, thanks_ ”). He’ll spend late late nights in the lab, all the time, and say its because he’s a genius and wants to get more done. But really it's because he’s put off ALL of his work till after midnight, till after Peter falls asleep, so he could devote every ounce of his attention to him (though he’ll never ever admit to being this doting).

For the whole evening, they run through passion projects and fun things in the workshop. Everything that sparks the kid’s interest, that makes his eyes light up in glee and _wonder_ , because Tony wants to spend every second he can seeing Peter smile in that awe-struck way he does when they put together something he didn’t think was possible. These days, Tony feels like he lives for those moments, pressed close to Peter at a lab table as they’re both elbow deep into some machine, creating life from electricity and metal. Inventing has a new found vigor, now that he’s found someone to share it with.

They work and tinker and explore in the workshop, late into the night, until Peter’s head starts to fall and his heavy eyelids droop and oh look, kid’s asleep at the lab table again. That’s how it always goes, around 11 so Peter is too tired to keep his head up but will still petulantly insist he can keep going, (“ _I’m an adult, I don’t have a bedtime either, Tony!_ ”), and Tony lets him because he can never really say no to that pout. But despite his best efforts, Peter Parker is not built for late nights like Tony is. The older man is never surprised to look over his shoulder and catch Peter asleep at a keyboard, lines of code on the screen in front of him now jumbled with a long key-smash from where the kid landed.

But that’s fine, it's great really, because Tony has an excuse to carry him upstairs in his arms (and Peter _loves_ to be carried), tuck him in safe and warm in their bed, brush the hair from his face and kiss him goodnight. Tony will spend the rest of the night sat up in bed with a holo-screen or a Starkpad, taking care of all the paperwork and emails he ignored during the day. He probably could have gotten it all done hours ago, but Peter was still awake then and that was miles more important. Besides, Tony’s always been prone to late nights anyway.

But, it should go without saying, the late nights are greatly improved these days. Tony still works the hours away, but while Peter is resting close at his side. Snoring lightly, wrapped up in blankets with one arm haphazardly thrown around Tony’s waist, pinning the man down with his superior strength, even when he’s knocked out like this. The weight of the arm, the sound of his breathing, are pleasant reminders for Tony that Peter is there.

The kid sleeps sort of carelessly, splayed out and occupying much more bed real estate than someone of his size should. He drools too, and with his super strength, has more than once knocked Tony out of the bed accidentally. Peter is an objectively terrible sleeping partner but Tony wouldn’t want to share his bed with anyone else in the world. He’ll pause in his work some nights just to look down at Peter, who tends to sleep curled up and pressed close at Tony’s hip. Absentmindedly, he will reach out a hand and gently card his fingers through Peter’s soft brown hair, earning a sleepy sigh from his slightly parted lips.

Tony likes to watch Peter sleep. He insists, entirely to himself, that it’s _not_ in a creepy way, but just, well, Peter looks… _peaceful_. Tony can appreciate that, especially with how things were when they first started sleeping together.

The kid used to have nightmares, horrible, panic-inducing nightmares. _Ben, Berlin, The Lake, The Building, The Plane, The Man With Massive Metal Wings_ . Had been having them for ages, and never thought to bring it up to anyone, to ask for help. The first night he woke up crying in their bed, Tony felt like he must have failed Peter in a dozen different ways without even realizing it. He resolved that no matter what, he’d be there, he’d help, he would get Peter through this. It took a long time, a lot of talking it out and building trust and holding his hand as Peter tried to just breathe through it. But sure enough, the nightmares lessened little by little, until they finally stopped. Peter thinks it’s because Tony leaves him feeling _safe_ , protected by Ironman himself, the literal hero of his dreams. Tony jokingly insists it’s because he’s got a nicer mattress than the kid’s old bed.

Whatever did it, the nightmares are gone and now nights are calm; Peter is _cherubic_ in his sleep, and Tony’s a bit of a _romantic_ (but he will not cop to that, ever). He loves the way moonlight streaks gently across Peter’s face through the slightly open curtains, paints him in ethereal light. Tony uses these quiet times to admire all the little details, the features of Peter that he doesn’t really get the chance to truly appreciate throughout the day. The way his cheeks are just slightly flushed under the warmth of their sheets, his long pretty lashes and how they delicately curl. The way his hair is mussed up against the pillows, the steady rise and fall of his chest, all of him, all of dear perfect Peter. Tony wonders often how he could have been so blessed.

Here, listening to the steady sound of Peter’s breathing as the young man slips into sweet dreams, this is Tony’s grounding moment. Could clear a decades worth of stress and toil, centers the man in a way little else can. And Peter sleeps more soundly for the solid presence of the man at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> woo, yeah, thats all. short and sweet, thats the goal here kids. ugh, im actually really stuck on chap 4 of my other fic, sorry. Im procrastinating by writing lots of fluffy crap lmao. I'll try and get it done soon tho!
> 
> If yall liked this, want more fluffy crap, or want to yell at me for not continuing CMM yet, feel free to comment! I'd love to hear from you
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
